The present invention relates to a defect remedy LSI (Large Scale Integration) chip and a memory module and, more particularly, to a technique for remedying a defect of a RAM (Random Access Memory) module based on a dynamic RAM chip.
A defect remedy technique is known in which a redundant circuit is provided on a semiconductor chip to replace a defective word line or bit line with a word line or bit line of the redundant circuit. Another technique is also known in which a defective memory mat or memory array is put in an unused state by externally making address change to provide a semiconductor memory by combining sound parts.